


A to Z

by CptnMatthewCrawley



Category: Downton Abbey, Emmerdale, Sherlock (TV), To the Ends of the Earth - All Media Types, Wreckers (2011)
Genre: F/M, Illnesses, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnMatthewCrawley/pseuds/CptnMatthewCrawley
Summary: Various illness various characters.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden, Charles Summers/Edmund Talbot, David Johnson/Dawn Johnson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

A - Anxiety.

Aaron sat up hearing a door slam shut downstairs and sighed this was the third morning in a row that Robert had risen before daybreak and taken his car his head was full of worst case scenarios each more ridiculous than the last getting up he headed into the bathroom to wash and sighed when he saw fresh blood spots on the sink and Robert's blade box was open on the basin edge one of the blades was gone along with a roll of bandage.

As he cleaned up the blood Aaron tried to calm his racing heart and he decided he would go and look for Robert before he made breakfast, after getting dressed in his warmest clothes it was below freezing outside Aaron grabbed his spotlight torch his keys wallet and phone and headed off to find his suffering husband.

An hour later Aaron found the car parked in their layby the drivers door open wide and Robert no where to be seen.

Heading into the woods he shouted Robert's name repeatedly trying to find his clearly upset husband.


	2. B -Bipolar.

David sat with his back against the wall knees to his chest tears streaming down his cheeks he had got home to find Nick and Dawn having sex on the floor of Nick's bedroom he'd lashed out and had hit Nick over and over before throwing him out of the house telling him to stay the hell away from him and from Dawn.

Dawn had locked herself in their bedroom and refused to allow David into the room so he was sat in the room that had been Nick's bedroom.

How had things gone quite so wrong?.

He slid down so that he was curled up on the floor knees to his chest face buried in his knees as he sobbed his anger long forgotten.


	3. C-concussion

Edmund shuddered as pain thumped through his skull he hadn't seen the rope snaking towards him until Charles was knelt beside him placing his jacket under his head and holding his hand tears had formed in Edmunds eyes and Charles soothed him with soft words of comfort and security.

"Oh god that hurts." Edmund sobbed as waves of pain thudded through his skull he didn't want to pass out but the black dots in his vision were almost becoming welcome the pain was so intense.

"Just relax my love you'll feel better in a little while tis a nasty concussion you've got my darling." Charles soothed giving Edmunds hand a squeeze.


	4. D - dizzy.

"Sherlock you okay?." John asked taking in his lovers pale complexion and the way he was leaning against the wall outside of their flat.

"Dizzy." Sherlock mumbled as his legs shook and threatened to crumple under him.

"Come on love let's get you inside and sat down." John said softly and took Sherlock's hand in his own and leading him inside and sitting him on the sofa before crouching down to remove Sherlock's shoes and socks then led him to the bathroom and ran him a warm bath adding bath bubbles.

After the bath John made Sherlock some toast and honey and sliced up a banana.

Sherlock polished off the toast and the banana and drank two glasses of orange juice in quick succession before asking to go to bed.

John led him there and tucked him in rubbing circles on Sherlock's back as he drifted off into a exhausted sleep.

Sherlock slept soundly until half past seven when he got up to use the toilet and found his vision was fuzzy and he felt quite light-headed.

"Johnn." He mumbled and then the world went black and he fainted.


	5. E-Emetophobia

Sherlock swallowed hard as he rubbed soothing circles into John's heaving back as he heaved up everything he had eaten in the last few hours Sherlock breathed hard trying to squash down his own rising nausea.

"Sorry I'm sorry." John whimpered as more vomit landed in the toilet and Sherlock winced in sympathy still rubbing his back.

"You nearly done?." He asked quietly then winced as John heaved violently again and some vomit shot out of his nose.


	6. F-Fatigue

John whistled as he headed up to the flat he entered to emptiness he called out to Sherlock then felt a sense of minor panic when he got no reply he checked Sherlock's old bedroom then the kitchen no not there either then he checked the bathroom.

"Oh love." He whispered seeing Sherlock asleep on the bathroom floor pale as a ghost and shivering all Sherlock wore was one of his oldest dressing gowns over a thin pair of cotton pyjama bottoms.

"Sherl darlin can you hear me love?." John asked as he crouched down and gently shook his shoulder trying to rouse Sherlock from his slumber on the cold linoleum floor of the bathroom.

Sherlock whimpered then slowly opened his eyes and John was shocked to see tears building in Sherlock's baby blue eyes and he reached up to John who grasped his outstretched hand and heaved Sherlock to his feet and half carried him to their bedroom upstairs sitting him on the edge of the bed and helped him under the blankets tucking them secure and safe around Sherlock to help keep in the heat.

John sat stroking Sherlock's back as the skinny detective fell into a much needed sleep and then sat and watched him while reading his latest book to try and stay distracted from worrying about Sherlock who was clearly not well.

An hour later Sherlock opened his eyes blinking sleepily up at John confusion clear on his face

"What's happened how did I get here?." He asked yawning as he spoke.

"You passed out in the bathroom love you've been working too hard you've worked yourself into the ground I did try to warn you this might happen." John said smoothing his hand down Sherlock's pale cheek.

"True I suppose you were right I have been burning the midnight oil or whatever the phrase is." Sherlock mumbled and he snuggled closer to John wanting to feel the security of his lover and husband close by.


	7. G- Glandular.

"Hamish you'll be late you've got fifteen minutes till the bus comes otherwise Dad will take you on his way to work." John called up the stairs glancing at his watch as he spoke getting no reply he took the stairs two at a time to check on Hamish.

Pushing open Hamish's bedroom door John sighed seeing their thirteen year old son stretched out across his bed his school uniform creased and crumpled as he slept padding over to the bed John laid a well practised hand onto Hamish's forehead and felt the heat of his temperature.

"Hamish can you open your eyes for me sweetheart?." John asked and Hamish blinked then looked up at him owlishly in the dim light of his bedroom 

"I'm sorry Daddy." Hamish croaked coughing to clear his throat and whimpered as he did so he felt dreadful his head was spinning and pounding and he felt exhausted from getting dressed for school.

"Baby have you been in contact with anyone with a virus recently or has anyone been off school in your form?." John asked as he helped Hamish take off his school jumper and shirt and tie.

"Steven was away last week and Andy went home yesterday but that's it why what is it what's wrong with me?." Hamish asked sleepily.

"Glandular Fever I reckon very common in people your age easily transmitted through saliva or contact with infected saliva." John explained.


	8. H-Headache.

Robert winced as the door to the portakabin banged shut behind him in the icy wind that was blowing down off the moors that morning he had a headache coming a bad headache he was in agony but had refused to take a day off to let Aaron look after him he was starting to regret coming into work today he decided to go home at lunchtime if he felt no better by then.

By lunchtime Robert wasn't feeling well at all and decided he should go home he got up from his desk and took himself home to Aaron and their warm house.

Aaron was giving Thomas his lunchtime feed when Robert got home and he smiled weakly at the sight of Aaron feeding their son like it was the most magical thing in the world.

"You're home early you feeling okay?." Aaron asked as Robert bent down to kiss them both hello.


	9. I-Influenza

Richard was lying beside Thomas and leaned over to place his hand on Thomas's forehead feeling the heat of his obvious fever and sighed before gently waking his love.

"Thomas my love can you open your eyes for me your very warm my love?." Richard asked as Thomas blinked sleepily up at him his face pale and sweat building on his forehead.

"I don't feel good Rich." Thomas croaked coughing to clear his throat that felt like it was being rubbed with sandpaper each time he swallowed.

"You feel rather warm I'll go and get you some water you stay put alright no work for you today." Richard said softly and tenderly he was worried about Thomas he rarely got this ill he'd had a few colds since they got together but this was more than a cold and Richard decided to phone Dr Clarkson to come and check Thomas out.

It turned out that Thomas had come down with the flu and would need at least two weeks off work at the abbey to help him recover Thomas felt horrible that was a understatement he was shivery and sweaty and his throat felt like he had swallowed rusty razorblades.

"I've got you some medicine and some cool chicken broth for you to sip on I know it will be painful but you need the energy to fight the infection." Richard said softly and Thomas just nodded sleepily.


End file.
